The Beginning of a Love Story
by ACosmicFrappe
Summary: A painter has chosen Byakuya and Aoi to model for him. They are not as displeased with this arrangement as they should be. One-shot


"That would be a ridiculous waste of time! I refuse to do it," Byakuya said, clearly agitated.

Aoi nodded in agreement, her fingers curling into fists on her folded knees. "Master, I can't _abandon_ Moonflower!"

Oodanna sighed, his long nails tracing outlines on the floor. "I understand both of your concerns, and I can assure you I am far from pleased that my bride would be in a portrait with another man, but...this artist is an incredibly precious guest to Tenjin-ya. We cannot afford to lose his patronage, so I beg both of you to reconsider."

Ali's shoulders sagged. "Well, I guess I can ask Ginji to help out at the restaurant while I'm gone..." she mumbled.

Byakuya also seemed to be giving in; the master was very charismatic, and out of all those he could be modeling with, Aoi wasn't _so_ bad. "I suppose the other accountants can handle the work for a little while. It will be a good test of their competence...or lackthereof."

Oodanna stood gracefully. "It's settled, then. Thank you both. I will contact him immediately."

* * *

Aoi blinked down at the Nyudo-bozu painter, who was apparently the _husband_ of Hakkabou!

"Wow, that surprisingly progressive!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh yes." The ayakashi Aoi has taken to calling Painter-san nodded, looking thoughtful. "It was quite exciting when our families decided to let us marry. It was a great day indeed!"

His ears twitched over to the left." Oh look, there is Byakuya-san now!"

Aoi turned around, a breathless gasp escaping her throat. "You look great!" She cried, clasping her hands.

Byakuya blushed faintly. "Do I?"

He tugged at the collar of his kimono uncertainly. Painter-san has managed to wrangle the chief of accounting out of his usual white and into a tranquil green fabric decorated with leaves. It was meant to compliment Aoi's kimono, which was black with red flowers. Together they were a garden.

"You look lovely as well, Aoi," Byakuya said softly, reaching forward to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. Then he blushed even darker and they were both flustered.

Painter-san herded them onto the bridge in front of the inn, instructing the pair to sit with their backs to Tenjin-ya.

"I want it in the background," the Nyudo-bozu explained, handing Aoi an beautiful Oil-paper umbrella. Byakuya twirled a pale orchid between his fingertips.

"Feel free to speak while I paint," Painter-san said, vanishing behind his easel.

"Why do you think he picked us to be his models?" Aoi murmured, trying to look demure.

Byakuya didn't have to try. "Didn't he say something about us...suiting each other? Personally, I cannot disagree more."

They spoke at the same time:

"I know! Like, I'm plain and you're handsome-"

"You're beautiful and I am nothing special-"

They fell silent, embarrassed but also... _happy?_

* * *

They sat for the painting again the next morning, both quietly pleased to be in the other's company again.

"So...how are the Tube Kittens doing?" Aoi asked, her eyes sparkling slyly.

"Lower your voice! ...They are doing well, though they have been asking when you will visit again. I told them-"

"That we should all totally have a picnic sometime? I'd bring the food, of course," Aoi grinned.

Byakuya seemed a little surprised. "Ah, really? That would be enjoyable and...very pleasant."

Aoi smiled into her sleeve.

* * *

It took eight more days for Painter-San to complete his work, and by then the models had grown terribly fond of each other.

As they gathered around the easel, Byakuya and Aoi stood close.

"It's _beautiful,_ " Aoi breathed.

The two people in the painting were looking discreetly at each other, their smiles shy and tremulous. The girl glancing at him from under her eyelashes, the boy from behind his bangs.

"I think I will title it _The Beginning of a Love Story,_ " Artist-san decided. "Do you two approve?"

"Ah, that is..." Byakuya looked to Aoi, who leaned into him.

"Perfect," the girl murmured.

* * *

That painting broke quite a few hearts when it was shown to the staff of Tenjin-ya...and not just because it was so beautiful.

Oodanna seemed especially... _moved._


End file.
